


I dreamt about you last night

by Writing_in_SIN



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [7]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Life Partners, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Repressed Memories, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: "Were we—" Emu looks up when he hears Parad cuts himself off before his bugster shakes his head and gives him a hopeful look. "Were we happy, Emu?"The dream itself is already fading from his mind but Emu can still hear the laughter; bright and filled with joy that chases after those ephemeral moments and the answer comes easy and wistful."Yes," he reassures, grinning at Parad. "We were very happy, Parad."
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538683
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	I dreamt about you last night

**Author's Note:**

> TIMELINE: Post-canon; pre-relationship

* * *

**"I dreamt about you last night."**

* * *

Emu stares at the bowl of rice in his hand while the other holds a pair of chopsticks akimbo. He's not sure for how long he's in a daze but it must be long enough to have Parad lean over the table to snap his fingers under Emu's nose.

Blinking awake, he stares up at the concerned looking bugster, his own breakfast left to the side as he gives Emu a concerned frown.

"Emu?" There's a grain of rice at the edge of Parad's mouth and something about it seems strangely nostalgic. "You okay?"

Somehow the scene in front of him makes the words tumble out of his mouth before Emu can stop them. "I dreamt about you last night."

"Oh?" To his credit, Parad doesn't look perturbed or annoyed at his non answer; merely curious as he tilts his head like an overgrown cat. "What was it about?"

Setting his breakfast down, Emu folds his arms on the table as he tries to recall. "I'm...not sure. Weird as this may sound but for some reason, it felt less like a dream and more like a memory."

He remembers waking up and lying in bed while staring up at the ceiling for a long time in an effort to chase after the vestiges of the dream. In the end, he had to drag himself out of bed when minutes past without success bar the afterimages of warmth and safety that felt too real to be just a dream that his subconscious conjured up.

"Really?" Parad eagerly leans over, breaking Emu out of his thoughts. "What kind of memory was it?"

Biting his lip, Emu shrugs as he taps his fingers on the table. "It's faint now but I saw us talking and playing with a gameboy...I think we were in middle school at the time...?"

"Hmmmm..." Folding his arms on the table, Parad rests his chin on top of them with a smile. "What else?"

Reaching over, he distractedly swipes the grain of rice from Parad's mouth before eating it and tries to remember more details to no avail. "Nothing much than that actually but...Parad?"

Parad blinks. "Yeah?"

"Do you think we might've known each other before the operation?"

Brows furrowing in thought, Parad leans back into his seat before crossing his arms with a sigh. "If we did, I sure as hell don't remember it but, I wouldn't deny the possibility. I mean, the operation Zaizen did on us was the first of its kind after all."

"So it wouldn't be far fetched to assume that something might've happened that time," Emu says, resting his cheek on a fist with a sigh.

Parad nods. "Seems like."

"And neither of us can confirm it."

"Nope!" Parad agrees with false cheer before sobering. "But this dream/memory thing...did it seemed like we were friends?"

For a long moment, Emu stares down at the table and tries to place the emotions that tinged his dream. It comes to him slowly but eventually, he picks up fond affection curling at the edges of those pseudo memories. That realisation makes his lips turn up into a smile. "I think so."

"Were we—" Emu looks up when he hears Parad cuts himself off before his bugster shakes his head and gives him a hopeful look. "Were we happy, Emu?"

The dream itself is already fading from his mind but Emu can still hear the laughter; bright and filled with joy that chases after those ephemeral moments and the answer comes easy and wistful.

"Yes," he reassures, grinning at his best friend. "We were very happy, Parad."

Tension bleeds out of Parad's shoulders at that before he sways happily in his seat. "I'm glad."

"Me too," he agrees, picking up his meal again.

"...What about now though?"

Surprised, he glances up to find Parad staring at him with a bashful smile and Emu is struck on how it makes the bugster look younger than he is.

"Eh?"

"Are we happy?" Parad clarifies, smile widening enough that one of his sharp canines peeks out from the edge of his mouth.

The bond they share thrums like a comforting heartbeat between them; filled with all of the things that will forever keep them safe and warm.

And just like before, the answer comes easy as Emu hooks their ankles together under the table with an answering grin.

"Very happy."


End file.
